Hotaru Tomoe
Hotaru Tomoe is the civilian identity of Sailor Saturn and the present day incarnation of Princess Saturn. When she was first introduced into the Sailor Moon series, she was possessed by an evil entity known as Mistress 9 but after her defeat she was later adopted by Michiru Kaiou and Hakura Tenou. Personality Since Hotaru doesn't have any friends outside of the Sailor Senshi, she mostly spends time reading books or studying to keep her grades up in school. Though there is no pressure for her to do good in school, she does this on her own to prove to herself that she can at least do something right. She loves spending time with her adoptive parents Haruka Tenou (playing the father role) and Michiru Kaiou (playing the mother role) who took her in after her rebirth as they often give her encouragement and advice whenever she needs it. Michiru even taught her how to play the violin which she is incredibly good at, almost as good as her mother. As a side hobby, she enjoys collecting strange antic lamps, admiring the incredible artistic work done to make them. Although Hotaru is no longer possessed by the evil entity of Mistress 9, the entire event still left her consistently and physically weak but not as often as it used to be where she would have seizures, chest pains, throw up blood and pass out. The only thing that happens now is she occasionally gets faint spells without warning if she over exerts herself too much in strenuous activity. And while she has a job, she can only work for so little hours thanks to her condition. Hotaru also has a hard time making friends due to the fact that unlike when she used to attend the Mugen Gakuen where her peers knew of her strange healing ability, attending Tsukuba, no one is aware of it but she purposely isolates herself from students because she doesn't want them to get hurt because of her, like what happened to Chibi-Usa which she hasn't been able to get over to this very day. But it's not as if she doesn't want friends, she just doesn't want them to get involved in where they find out about her identity and life as a Sailor Senshi and then they're constantly targeted by Senshi enemies. Appearance Hotaru is 5'5 with short black hair that stops at her shoulders and dark purple eyes. Her skin is pale (possibly due to her condition), and is very thin but not too thin to the point she looks like a complete toothpick. Believe it or not, she does eat and eat a lot but it never seems to go anywhere. She gives off the vibe of being very frail and weak which causes a lot of people around her (her adoptive parents) and the other Senshi, to constantly worry about her. Her taste in clothes have changed since her rebirth but she tries to tone down wearing nothing but black by wearing brighter colors. But her style is not trashy. Oh no, she makes it a point to wear sensible clothing that she likes without trying to follow a fashion trend that'll only be in style for so long. Her attire for school is a fade brick red school girl's uniform that consists of a full body dress with a jacket, beige sailor V-neck with a dark green stripe and dark green bow, black dress socks and brown suede shoes. For her normal attire when not in school, her clothes are more elegant, romantic and feminine, similar to Michiru's style in clothes, which consists of dresses, skirts, sometimes shorts, and sometimes pants but not too often she'd wear them. She'd also wear a mixture of long, short and no sleeve shirts, rarely would Hotaru wear a tank top. And like any girl her age, she has a weakness for shoes and it's usually doll-like shoes or low heel shoes in different colors. Now, her second and only outfit upgrade as Sailor Saturn, consisted of the following: her front and back bows were black, as were the tops of her gloves. Her skirt had two layers, with the top being purple and the lower gray. The brooch in the center of her front bow was silver and crystalline in shape, but with a green gem in the center and four gold "compass" points. The trim on her sleeves and skirts was silver, while the trim and stripe on her collar, bows, gloves, choker, and torso were gold. History Early Life Hotaru Tomoe was a small and well behaving child that lived with her parents Professor Souichi Tomoe and her mother Keiko Tomoe in Tokyo. Things were happy with her mother Keiko Tomoe being a stay at home mom and her father was working as a Genetic Engineer. Though from time to time, Keiko would take her daughter to her father's school to visit him in the laboratory to see how he was doing but was always warned to be careful and not to touch anything. Hotaru grew up in a stable and normal family environment similar to any other child in the world and she was currently at the time a healthy and cheerful eight year old. Until one day an accident in the lab caused a fire that broke out, killing Keiko when lightning struck her husband's laboratory while he was doing research. The same fire also gravely injured her daughter as well. As for the experiment that Souichi was working on, it'd involved an experimental space that allowed a Daimon creature by the name of Germatoid to cross over into Earth. It was his arrival that caused that massive explosion that killed his wife and injured his daughter, but Souichi himself was badly injured as well. Germatoid agreed to save only his daughter if he agreed to his conditions if he did this. Distraught and grief stricken that he was only able to save his daughter and not both her and his wife, Souichi willingly agreed to the creature's conditions to save her life, not knowing what he was getting into. The Daimon hijacked the professor's body while also storing a dark entity within Hotaru's body known as Mistress 9. Though Mistress 9 stayed mostly dormant within Hotaru’s body and would come out on some occasions but her presence allowed the young child to recover from the verge of death without a mother and to still try to resume a normal life with her father. Though with Mistress 9 being inside her body, she couldn’t and frequently always became frail and was prone to mysterious seizures, fainting spells and coughing up blood. There were times it'd get so bad to the point she'd be in extreme pain and not be allowed to leave the house for while without getting sicker to the outdoor atmosphere. She'd often times miss her mother, constantly looking at her photographs. Hotaru still seemed to hold her in high regard, and possibly objected to Kaori Kuromine (Kaolinite) trying to pursue her father because of that. Also, because her body with harboring another being inside, she also had unique abilities that allowed her to heal minor wounds on others within a matter of seconds. It was also hard for Hotaru to make friends in school. She never liked the idea of being alone and having no friends and never showed her emotions outwardly like most would in her situation. Due to her strange abilities and inexplicable mood swings, Hotaru was constantly picked on and avoided by her classmates, thus she lived a largely solitary life. Plot Sailor Moon S However, upon meeting a young girl named Chibi-Usa during a visit at the park, she formed an instant friendship with her. For she discovered that the young child was not afraid of her powers and the two hit it off as friends. But the friendship was cut short, however when Chibi-Usa's pure heart crystal was stolen by Kaolinite and used to awaken the being within Hotaru's body, Mistress 9. And with Mistress 9 finally awakened, Hotaru's personality was pushed into the background by her evil alter ego, who also managed to succeed in tricking Sailor Moon into giving her the Holy Grail, transferring its power to Pharaoh 90. But Hotaru kept attempting to regain control over her mind and body for she couldn't stand the sight of harming her friends. Eventually, she got complete control and awakened as Sailor Saturn. Though Saturn's presence completely overwhelmed the evil entity of Mistress 9, destroying her completely. Saturn returned Chibi-Usa's pure heart crystal then was going to use the full extent of her powers to destroy Pharaoh 90. And of course Sailor Moon objected because she knew it would mean Saturn's death. Sailor Moon tried to stop her but Saturn refused to listen and leaped into Pharaoh 90's core. The battle killed her but unfortunately because of Sailor Moon entering into Pharaoh 90, she managed to retrieve a reincarnated baby Hotaru before it disappeared. With Hotaru reborn as a baby, Senshi's Neptune and Uranus, (also known by the names of Haruka Tenou and Michiru Kaiou), returned her to her father, who was amnesiac but free from Germatoid's possession. After about a year passed, baby Hotaru was still living with her father, but soon Setsuna Meiou (Sailor Pluto), came for her, aware that her powers would be required for the forthcoming battle against Queen Nehelenia. Sailor Moon Stars When threatened by a Mirror Paredri, Hotaru's power exploded, destroying the creature and causing her to age by a few years in just a few seconds. She later continued to age at an accelerated rate, until, upon reaching the age of ten, she reawakened as Super Sailor Saturn, regaining the memories of her previous life from the past year. Her power also allowed Sailor Uranus, Sailor Neptune, and Sailor Pluto to achieve their Super forms, and also advanced Super Sailor Moon to her Eternal Sailor Moon form. After that battle, five years had passed and Hotaru had been enrolled into Tsukuba Academy while also being old enough to have a part time job working at the Coral Lane Bookstore to save up some money to live on her own one day. She still lives with her adoptive family Haruka Tenou and Michiru Kaiou. Since her rebirth, she has still shown signs of being quite sick when she was sharing her body with Mistress 9 along with the spirit of Sailor Saturn. However, her condition is not as bad as it was then and she has similar symptoms of anemia. She'd also participated in helping rescue Setsuna from being locked up at Crystal Tokyo. Setsuna Rescue Mission While she doesn't mind helping out her fellow Sailor Senshi, however, she didn't like the idea of having to fight against them. And for that, she asked Queen Serenity in the near future that she not be asked to do such a thing again but will always be more than prepared for upcoming battles in the future. What Hotaru would really like is to make friends outside of the Sailor Senshi. This doesn't mean that she hates them or want nothing to do with them. She is grateful to have them in her life but wants obtain the confidence and belief that she can make friends with others. She still has her fear of letting others get close as they would wind up getting hurt but even she can admit that she does become lonely without having someone to hang out with and talk to. Not all the time Chibiusa would be available to hang out with, which she has come to terms with, not wanting to take up too much of her time. In the meantime, Hotaru has officially graduated from Tsukuba Academy and is going to be attending Todai University in the fall to start working towards her degree in history. Relationships Chibiusa Tsukino Hotaru never really aged to the point to have a romantic relationship. However, Hotaru and Chibiusa were good friends and she formed an adoptive family with Haruka and Michiru. She also lives with Haruka and Michiru. Powers & Abilities Transformations *''Saturn Crystal Power, Make Up'' - This transformation first appeared after her reawakening in the Dream arc of the manga. However, in the anime, she never had a transformation pen but rather the Saturn Crystal which enabled her to transform. Costumes *'Sailor Saturn' - Sailor Saturn's dominant color was purple (choker, collar, elbow fittings of gloves, skirt, and boots), and her accent colors were white (tiara gem, earrings, front middle of choker, and centre of front bow) and maroon (front and back bows, which were a lighter shade of maroon than on Pluto's fuku). Her earrings were white ringed planets (obviously meant to resemble Saturn) with white diamonds dangling, her choker had a white six-pointed star, her collar had no stripes, her shoulder pads resembled flower petals, and the center of her front bow was a white crystal, similar in appearance to Pure Heart Crystals. Her gloves were elbow length with elbow fittings unique among the Senshi. Her boots were knee high and laced up in the front. *'Super Sailor Saturn' - As Super Sailor Saturn her outfit consisted of the following: her front and back bows were black, as were the tops of her gloves. Her skirt had two layers, with the top being purple and the lower gray. The brooch in the center of her front bow was silver and crystalline in shape, but with a green gem in the center and four gold "compass" points. The trim on her sleeves and skirts was silver, while the trim and stripe on her collar, bows, gloves, choker, and torso were gold. Powers & Attacks *'Premonitions' - A power that is not under Hotaru's control and happens when she least expects it. Once in a while, she is able to have visions of the future that allows her to see what will happen in the future. Now normally, a power like this would be a good thing for most people who possess such a mysterious and unique gift but the same cannot be said for Hotaru. This power only allows her to see visions of any danger that is coming, but what she sees is usually vague, not giving her much to go on in regards to telling the other Senshi that the people on Earth are once again in danger and the Sailor Senshi must fight to protect them. And the visions only come to her when the danger is coming. She learned to use this ability via Michiru's violin lessons: while playing the violin, she could see the vision more precisely and clearly. Another ability that is connected to the visions is making a small-scale model of the universe, like a little map. With the model, Hotaru can locate the cause of the problem that made the visions. It's a helpful, yet exhausting power that can make Hotaru sick. That's why she doesn't use it often. Hotaru has also a very strong sixth sense. She can sense evil or bad aura without having to reach the final evolution of her Senshi form and powers. But that's about the only thing she can do as she is unable to identify the source of the evil or aura that she is sensing. *'Healing' - By concentrating hard, Hotaru is able to heal minor flesh wounds such as cuts and scrapes. Though she has evolved into Super Sailor Saturn after five years, this ability has NOT gotten any stronger. *'Silence Glaive' - The Silence Glaive is a weapon solely wielded by Sailor Saturn. The Silence Glaive is the symbol of the end of all things. Dropped without words, it holds Saturn's most powerful attack that could destroy an entire planet, turning it to dust. The ultimate attack can also result in Saturn's on death as well but she would always be reborn again. *'Silence Wall' - This requires Sailor Saturn's Silence Glaive. This requires her to lift up her Silence Glaive and say this incantation in order to create a dark protective barrier of energy against attacks. The strength of that attack is changed according to her meaning. This attack can also be said as 'Silent Wall'. *'Silence Glaive Surprise' - This attack produces a thick, dense black fog permeates the air, creating a good diversion, cover for escape or confusion. Hotaru Tomoe Gallery Baby hotaru.jpg Hotaru tomoe.jpg Sailor saturn12.png Sailor saturn.jpg hotaru123.jpg HotaruTomoe.jpg sailor_saturn4.jpg Trivia *Many fans believed that Hotaru and Chibiusa's friendship develop in a more romantic sense but this has not yet to be proven in any version of Sailor Moon other than them being just really good friends. *It could be said that in terms of magical power, Sailor Saturn is the second strongest senshi in the Solar System, after Sailor Moon. *It is implied that unlike the other 8 senshi, Sailor Saturn was not active during the Silver Millenium, and was awakened for the first time only after the Moon Kingdom was destroyed by the Dark Kingdom. *She is physically the second youngest of the Sailor Senshi, after Sailor Chibi Moon. *In two volumes of the Polish version of the manga, Sailor Saturn's name was mistakenly translated as "Sailor Satan." In later volumes, she was called "Sailor Saturn." Also See *Chibiusa Tsukino *Haruka Tenou *Michiru Kaiou *Setsuna Meiou *Sailor Senshi